Laundry Day
by DisasterCode7
Summary: Durlans are neither male nor female, but they choose a gender and stick to it. So when Cham unvouluntarily switches gender, how will he and the Legion cope with the transition? girl!Cham/LL


Hello all! Just to let everyone know, Cham is a girl in this story. I was reading a wiki page about Chameleon boy, and I saw something that said, in this version Durlans are neither male nor female. So then that got the wheels turning in my head. So thisn't a Yoai story, sorry if anyone wanted this one to be like that.

* * *

"Cham, how's the laundry coming?" Lightning lad asked at Chameleon's door. "Sprock!" Cham said, realizing that her room was a disaster and she hadn't even started the Legion's laundry. "Is it my day to do the laundry?" Cham asked innocently and raced around the room frantically, looking for a place to hide. "Listen, neither of us want to do laundry, but it _was _your day." Lightning lad said as nice as possible. Chameleon boy had just gone through a change that would have left any person without a sane cell in their brain.

Chameleon boy had turned into a girl. This was not unheard of on his planet, being that Durlans were neither male nor female. But most Durlans choose a gender and tried to stick to it, because the rest of the galaxy wasn't used to spontaneous gender benders. "Okay, okay!" She said before she tripped over her tangled bed sheets. She landed on the ground with a loud thump. "Ow…" Her voice almost sounded the same, only it was more feminine and smoother. "Everything okay in there?" Garth asked, wondering if the boy now girl was having a little trouble with the transition. "No…" She groaned and managed to get on her back. "Everything hurts."

"Can I come in?" Garth asked and opened the door to see Cham lying on the floor. She groaned at the thought of him coming into her room and seeing what a mess it was. She put her arm over her eyes, "Lightning lad, just go. I'll finish in a second." She mumbled and Lightning lad stooped down next to her. Like her voice, Cham's body didn't change too dramatically. There was no change in her costume, "hair", or height. She had longer eyelashes, fuller lips, wider hips, b-cup breasts, rounder thighs, and a constant blush on her cheeks. "Well, Saturn girl did say that women feel nine times the pain that men do."

Cham let out a quiet moan and slammed her head against her carpeted floor. "Why the hell did I have to change into a sprockin' chick? Is this some kind of joke from God?" "Hey, hey, it'll be okay. Being a girl must not be that bad." Garth said placing his hand on her forehead. He rubbed his thumb across her eyebrow, remembering how it soothed his lady friends. Cham's grimace softened as she closed her eyes and let her head rest in his hand. "It's not that bad…" She whispered, but missed her old body. It was the one she was born with, and the one she expected to die with. Now her whole world had been turned upside down. She felt tears start to accumulate behind her eyes and ground her teeth together. _You are __**not **__going to cry! _She screamed at herself and bit the inside of her cheek.

Lightning lad let go of her head. "It'll be okay, bud." The loss of touch made the feeling of sorrow all the worse for Cham and more tears gathered behind her eyelids. "No, it won't." She wanted to make it sound like she was making a solid statement, but her voice broke and she started to cry. She brought her hands to her face and let out segments of loud agonized sobs. Tears flowed down her cheeks without mercy toward her self-wish and snot began to close up her nasal passageways. "Oh my gods! Cham, are you okay?" Garth said not knowing what was wrong or how to stop her cries. "No!" She said and the sobbing only increased until her ribs started to hurt. She gasped for air as if her sobs were drowning her.

Garth, not knowing what to do, placed a hand on her back and rubbed it softly. "It'll be okay." He said again, feeling like an idiot. _What if it isn't okay? _The back of his mind asked. Cham's sobs started to decrease in size and number, and eventually it came back down to a quiet cry. She edged closer to Lightning Lad and sat up. "Better?" Garth asked with a hint of humor and Cham smiled. "Yeah, I guess I'm a little better." "Listen, if you ever need me Cham, I'm right here. Remember that, okay?" Garth asked, pulling her into a tight hug.

Cham wrapped her arms around his neck and couldn't help but inhale his scent. "Okay." She agreed and pulled away, even though she hated to. Garth let the Durlan leave his embrace and stood up. "How about I do that laundry now?" Cham asked letting out a nervous laugh and her constant blush covered her whole head. "You do that." Lightning lad said and tossed his dirty shirt to her and she cringed away from it. "Eww…" She groaned and picked it up hesitantly with her pointer and thumb. Garth let out a rich laugh and left the room, heading toward the kitchen to grab some food.

Cham looked at the shirt she had shied away from and then looked around to see if anyone was watching. She scrunched the shirt up and shoved it under her pillow for safe keeping. _He won't miss a shirt…_She thought hopefully and started gathering her dirty clothes into a basket.

* * *

Yep, Cham's pretty girly. Please, please give me feed back. I need to know if this is a story I should continue, or bury in the deepest abbyss. So please click de button.


End file.
